warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Astilla
The Astilla is 's signature shotgun, firing glass slugs that explode and damage nearby enemies in a small radius. With strong and damage, this weapon stuns and bleeds enemies with ease. When in Gara's hands, the shotgun holds more reserve ammo. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against health and shields. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with four of the following: , , , or . *Fires a single slug every shot instead of individual pellets. **Slugs have a guaranteed proc. **The slug and the glass explosion can both deal status procs, allowing Astilla to apply up to 3 status effects to the primary target with a single shot, including the guaranteed . *Slugs explode in a 2''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. *Highest accuracy of all shotguns. '''Disadvantages: *Third lowest damage of all shotguns after and . **Low damage – less effective against armor. **Damage is unevenly distributed, dealing 30% on the slug and 70% on the explosion. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 30m to 60m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Fewer status counts due to firing a single projectile instead of multiple pellets. *Projectiles have travel time. *Ammo inefficient. *Shatter area of effect cannot hit enemies behind the location of impact. Notes *When used by , the Astilla holds an additional 80 reserve ammo, for a total of 192. *The Astilla fires a slug rather than a traditional spread of pellets. Each slug will deal 30% of the damage to the target upon the initial hit, then explode in a ~3 meter radius and deal the remaining 70% as hemispherical damage. Both instances of damage can deal status procs separately. **The damage listed in the UI is for both the slug and explosion; enemies hit only by the explosion will suffer less damage as a result. *Due to the weapon firing a single slug, the listed status chance is similar to that of a normal weapon, and thus status is not distributed between any pellets. **This is similar to the , which also uses shotgun mods but does not use pellets. *The slug loses accuracy with distance, and can be seen to veer off randomly past a certain point. Tips * can be added to increase flight speed, as well as increasing minimum and maximum damage falloff penalty ranges to 56 and 84 meters respectively. *Due to the low ammo pool and slug mechanics it is recommended to treat the Astilla not like an automatic shotgun but instead like an automatic explosive rifle. Trivia *''"Astilla"'' is Spanish for "splinter". *Upon reloading, the Astilla makes a loud "ping" noise in a manner similar to the M1 Garand, an American semi-automatic rifle. Media Weapon_GlassGun.jpg Astilla "Shotgun" Review (PoE Update Weapon) Warframe Astilla, All In for the Splashback - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe - ASTILLA BUILD - AoE Shotgun Slugger 2 forma Warframe Astilla Setup Discussion U22.4.1 Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Astilla: Additional 80 ammo pool when wielded by Gara. *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 10. *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature throwing knives. * , Gara's signature hammer. de:Astilla es:Astilla Category:Update 22 Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Signature Weapons